Karu
History Karu was born in the palace and was cared for by her loving mother and father. They would read her stories every day about peace and love. They wanted her to know nothing of the war tried to block it from her one story she liked in particular was of the dragonets of prophecy of course her parents told her the war was fake. But she knew, she knew it was real she just didn't care as long as it didn't affect her she was fine with her parents. She couldn't ever imagine living without them and by the age of 5 she realised she had to. On the day of the attack on the summer palace her parents had left to get food for the arrival of the queens daughter tsunami and on that day the attack had happened. Her parents had got back when the fight happened and spent every sap of there strength to protect her. She saw there pain everyones pain after the battle lots of dragons were dead the seawings had moved to hide and her parents were dead and at that moment she swore that she would try her best to carry out her parents dream of peace as best and as long as she could but as it turned out that wouldn't be very long. After the battle shark had to train new dragons for they had lost many and sadly she had been picked and worse of all she was a good fighter. Shark would praise her on her fighting abilities and she hated it, she didn't want to fight she wanted peace at times she would stop fighting and look at shark and say no and she would be disciplined for that. She had learned how not be scared of him by the age of 7 and she wouldn't give up on peace. On the day of her first battle she wouldn't fight and when she tried to talk them out of it they attacked her she had been forced to fight back and then she killed her attacker she killed him she was horrified and wouldn't fight anymore and all that skill she had had disappeared. She was taken back to the palace were she continued to have nightmares of the dragon and her killing him and then the dragon turning into her parents she was terrified by this. Since then she would not fight ever unless her friends lives depended on it because of this many called her a coward and she let them she thought it's better to be a coward then a killer. personality Karu is a kind soft hearted dragon who can not stand gory sights often ending with her falling to the ground at the sight of it she takes in other dragons words into opinion and see's what they have to say she really has no friends since people ridicule her for being a coward and not fighting. She likes to try to bring out the best in people and is very brave unless it has to do with killing and will not back down in a argument about fighting. appearance She is a very pretty dragon but she doesn't think that way of herself she likes to think of herself as a normal dragon who is like everyone else. Her scales are deep blue and her optics are a light blue she is a skinny and agile dragon and lacks the muscular strength saying that "who needs strength to bring peace." She is also kind of small. Combat She is a very skilled dragon with her being agile and small when she does fight she refuses to kill and will try to make them unconscious at best. Other then that she is just like any other dragon. Relation ship WIP Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress